Coming Home To You
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Juice is home, back with Savannah and their little boy. When the sheriff starts black mailing him to rat, will Savannah stand by him? *Sequel To One More Night*
1. Welcome Home Shower

So this is the sequel to 'One More Night' I hope you all like it. I do not own anything in this story, besides Savannah and Danny, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1

#%$#%^$^$%

It had been over a year since Juice and the others had been sent to Stockton. It had been seven months since Savannah had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She had cried when she first held him, knowing right away what features he had gotten from Juice. She had ended up giving Juice's last name, knowing he would love that. Daniel Kipp Ortiz. The guys left had gotten use to just calling him Danny, or Danny boy in Chibs' case. Everyone had fallen in love with him, same as with Tara's little boy, Thomas.

The playground that the prospects had put in was a big help. Danny might be too young to play on it for real, but she could tell that he was going to love it when he could. Chibs had taken a real liking to Danny, probably because he and Juice were really close. Kozik had ended up practicually moving in, he slept on her couch almost every night since she really got into her pregnany. He didn't want to be far from her if there was any trouble for her and Danny, and she knew that he was doing it more for Juice's sake than his own.

He had cleaned up and moved out come the morning the guys were coming home though, not wanting to step on any toes with Juice. She had woken up and gotten Danny out of his crib when she noticed the note saying he was gone and had left to go get the boys with everyone else. She smiled at the thought of Juice coming home. "Daddy's coming home today, Danny. We had to get ready to go see him. He's going to be so happy to see you. Yes he is." she told him as she rocked the tired baby in her arms. She quickly went to work on changing him and putting him into a cute onsie that said 'If You Think I'm Cute, You Should See My Daddy' on it.

Once he was dressed and all set to go, she grabbed the diaper bag and went to leave the nursey. She stopped in the doorway and looked back, smiling as she took in the room. It was just as Juice had left it when he had finished redoing it. She hadn't changed a thing about it beside the dozen of toys Danny now had. She lit up at the sight of the big Simba stuffed animal inside of the crib. Juice had had Chibs get it for Danny when he was born. She knew that it made Juice's year to hear that Danny slept with it every night and never let it go. She shut off the lights to the room and closed the door behind her. It was time to go bring Daddy home.

%$#%^$

It seemed like hours that they were waiting for the guys to come back. It was finally the day, the boys were coming home after being gone for over a year. Fourteen months had finally passed by after what seemed like an eternity. Savannah, herself, felt like she was a nervous wreck just waiting for them to come back. She was bouncing a sleeping baby boy in her arms gently. She wished that he was awake, but she could only keep him up for so long. She was just hoping that he'd wake up when his daddy gets here. She couldn't wait for Juice to be able to hold his little boy. He had held him at the prison when she took him to the visits, but that wasn't the same. He'd be able to hold them both and never let go again.

She looked over and saw that Tara was much like herself. Both girls were impatient wrecks holding onto their newborn sons. The two girls had leaned on each other for support up until their hormones had both clashed together. They couldn't stay in the same room without fighting for a while there, but it was all good now. Her eyes continued on to the picnic tables where Gemma was coloring with Abel. He had gotten so big since the last time Jax had seen him. As happy she was to see her brother and see him hold his boys again, she just needed Juice to be here and hold his own son.

She just needed to see his smile again and have his arms around her, around _them_. She wanted him to tell her that it was finally over and that they could be a family. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to see that it was just Lyla. She gave her a weak smile, knowing exactly how much she missed Juice. "Opie texted me, said they were almost here. You ready to see him after all this time?" she asked her as she smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms. He looked so precious just sleeping there, and so much like his daddy. It was uncanny how much he looked like Juice.

She kissed the sleeping boy's head before giving the blond girl a small smile. She would be better if he was just here already. She just couldn't wait to hold him, have him hold her, again. "At this point, he could have a rat's nest on his head and I'd be happy to see him." she told her, both of the girls sharing a laugh then. Their attention was pulled when someone called out that the boys were back, no sooner after that the sound of the actual bikes were heard. A smile broke out on her face when she saw them come into the lot. Her eyes searched the faces as they all pulled to a stop. Her smile only grew when she caught sight of him.

He certainly didn't look the same as he did when they took him and the others in. He had lost some of his bulk and he looked a lot skinner now. Not only that, but his hair had grown out, his tattoos now covered up and his mohawk was gone. He climbed off of his bike, finding her and their baby almost instantly. He had a big goofy smile on his face in an instant as he hurried over to her. She squeaked out as he lifted her up off of the ground with one arm and spun them around. "Hey, baby. I missed you." he said up to her before carefully lowering them back down. He beamed at the sight of the baby in her arms now. "And boy did I miss you, Danny boy." he said out softly as he took the sleeping baby from her. She didn't mind, she knew how much he needed this. He needed to hold his kid and have this be real and not a dream.

Savannah smiled watching him hold his son. It was just as it should be now. He was free, and he was with his family. He reached over and pulled her to him. He kept her tucked under his arm while he held onto Danny with his other arm. They were safe here, this was where they both belonged to be, and he knew it. "Church in ten." Tig said as he passed by them, giving Savannah a quick hug and kiss on the head as he walked by. She gave him a quick smile before returning her attention to her boys. Juice's full attention was on Danny, making sure that he was completely comfortable in his arms and not going to wake up. She smiled watching them, this was how it was suppose to be. This was how it was going to stay being.

#$ %$ $

Juice couldn't have been more happy than he was when he walked into their home. It was just as he remembered, only slightly more messier since there was toys scattered around the room. Savannah was putting down Danny to finish his nap while he looked around. He had decided that he needed a nice long hot shower after all the horrible ones the past year. All he had to know, was that he had seen more of Tig and Bobby than he had ever wanted to before. Being in the safety of his own shower again would be nice.

He stripped of his clothes and climbed into the shower. He turned on the hot water and sighed as it hit him face on. He felt his muscles trying to relax as the water rolled over his body. He didn't even hear the door open and someone come inside until a pair of smaller arms had wrapped around him from behind. He flinched at the contact before realizing that it was just Savannah. She was the one person he didn't mind touching him. "Sorry, I heard the shower on and thought you could use a hand." she said up to him as she let go of him. She had no idea what he had gone through in prison, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable after just getting home.

He turned to face her and brushed back a strand of her wet hair. His eyes roamed her over, a finally tingling sensation coursing through him as he took in the nudeness of her in front of him. It had been so long since he had had her, had made her his. She shivered as he ran a hand down her frame, tracing every curve she had as if he remembering them all. She blushed as she noticed that he was already turned on. "It's totally and completely fine." he told her as he let his eyes flicker down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted her badly just in general actually. "Come here." he told her as he pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto her own, devouring her mouth with his.

This kiss was full of hunger and lust as he gripped her sides, holding her tightly against him as he kiss her hungrily. He was like a starving dog as he devoured her skin with kisses. He backed her up against the shower wall, attacking her neck just as hungrily. Her body arched into his, welcoming back the familiar touches. He lifted her up as he kissed down to her breast, not caring about being gentle with her. A moan slipped out as he pressed into her harder. He gave her no warning before thrusting into her. He didn't start off slow like he normally would have either.

A scream of pleasure left her throat as he found a fast pace. He had never wanted her so badly before since they had met. Hearing her little moans and cries only encouraged him to go harder. He felt her walls tighten around him as her release came first. He didn't last much longer than her before he came inside of her. They were both panting when they knew that it was over. "W-wow." Savannah breathed out as a smile lit up on her face. She had missed him as much as he missed her. Just because she was pregnant for most of his sentence, didn't mean that she wasn't in need of being this intimate as he was. She had stayed faithful to him though, and he knew that without even having to ask.

He kissed her quickly before pulling out of her and putting her back down on her feet. She had no idea what she did to him. She sighed and moved around him and grabbed his shower things. "You should finish up. I'll cook some dinner and check on Danny." she told him as she handed him the things in her hands. She reached out and grabbed a towel. "Don't take too long. We still have to get ready for the wedding." she told him as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She was about to leave when he reached out and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

Before she could ask him what he needed, he pulled her into a kiss. This one wasn't rushed and as hungry as the one before. It was gentle and slow. He cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. She smiled as he nipped at her bottom lip. A moan slipped out as he sucked on her lip that he had caught. They rested their heads together when they finally pulled back to breathe some air. He smiled ear to ear as he locked eyes with her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he chuckled to her as he stole another kiss from her. She giggled, shaking her head, as she pulled away and left to go get dressed. He looked after her for a moment before shaking his own head, laughing, before going back to his shower.


	2. Thoughts Of The Future

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah and Danny, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 58

#%$#^%$^%

Come time for the wedding, Juice, Savannah, and Danny were one of the first there. Since Savannah was Lyla's bridesmaid, she had gone with Tara to help the bride get ready, leaving Juice alone with the baby for the first time. She had been worried about that, but he had reassured her that he would be fine. Which still didn't convince her, so Chibs had come in and said he would keep an eye on them for her. When the girls had come back, she was happy to see Juice perfectly fine with Danny. Of course, he didn't tell her about the changing incident where he had freaked out. Gemma had stepped in and taken care of it for him though, and she promised not to tell Savannah.

They were still waiting for some people to arrive. Savannah went over to Juice, who was talking to a few of the other guys. She smiled at the sight of Juice showing off his son. She shook her head at how cute it was. "There's my boys." she said out as she approached them all. She smiled at the others before going to Juice's side. He welcomed her happily as he tucked her under his free arm, kissing her head before going back to his conversation with the guys. She giggled, making faces at Danny. The sound of his laughter caught all of their attention and made them all smile.

It was clear as day whose smile Danny had. He might have Savannah's eyes, but he had Juice's smile for sure. Looking at Juice and Danny now, there was no doubt that they were related to each other. With a full head of hair, Juice definitely shared other traits with Danny. Granted Danny's small amount of hair was a small shade lighter than his was, they still looked the same. "Poor kid looks just like his doofus of a dad, Sav. My condolences." Tig joked as he saw the same thing that everyone else could. Juice scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked at Danny with a smile.

He bounced the baby in his arms, making him laugh just like he had wanted him to. He was babbling away, which only made the adult laugh all the more. Tara walked up to the group and touched Savannah's arm, telling her that it was time to start. She nodded and told her that she'd be right there before turning to Juice and the baby. "My mom's gonna be sitting next to you so if he gives you any trouble? Give him to her and she'll quiet him down." she explained to him. Juice sighed and nodded, kissing her quickly knowing that she had to go now. "Love you, see you after the ceremony. Bye, baby." she said to the two of them as she blew a kiss to Danny before hurrying off to join Tara, Jax, and Opie at the alter.

Soon enough, everyone else went to their seats. Like Savannah had told him, Gemma took the seat beside him with Clay beside her. She kissed his cheek before smiling at a giggling Danny. It didn't take long for Savannah to find them in the crowd. She smiled over at the sight of Danny tugging on Juice's ear. She shook her head, laughing at the sight. She nudged Tara and motioned over to them. The two girls laughed at the sight of Juice trying to get him to let him go. "Sav, I think your kid thinks his ears are a new toy." Jax whispered over to his sister standing across from him. He and Opie had spotted what the girls were laughing at soon enough and they found themselves laughing at it. They quieted down when they noticed Lyla and Piney coming down the home made aisle that the guys had made with their bikes.

Savannah sighed when she saw Lyla's dress. Leave it to the porn star to have a trashy looking wedding dress. She shook her head, as bad as it sounded, the dress was fitting for her and screamed Lyla to them. She couldn't imagine her wearing an actual wedding dress, at least not a normal length one. Everyone cheered and clapped as Lyla and Piney got to the little arch way where Opie, Jax, Savannah, Tara, and the priest were standing. Savannah smiled watching Opie and Piney and wiped her eyes quickly. It hadn't even started yet and she was getting teary eyed. "Brothers and sisters, we come together today under the all-seeing eye of nature to witness the blessed joining of Opie and Lyla. I'd like to share with you a blessing of the Apache." the priest started to say.

Savannah smiled over at the sight of the new couple in front of her. She couldn't wait to get married like this one day. She wasn't sure where Juice stood on marriage, but she did want to get married one day. She couldn't see it being with anyone but Juice though, so she was willing to wait until he was ready. She just hoped that it didn't take too long for him to be ready. Of course, that's saying that he ever wants to marry her at all. He might never want to get married, and she'd have to be okay with that. She sighed, hoping that that wasn't the case. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for you will always be warmth for each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will always be each other's companion. Now you are two persons, with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead and through all the years to come." he recited to the couple and the rest of the crowd in front of them.

Savannah looked over at Juice and smiled brightly at him. She was hoping that some day this would be them. They had already gone through so much together, and now they had a son together, it would only make sense if they got married. Then again, Jax and Tara had been through worse and had two kids, yet he had yet to ask her to marry him. Maybe with this life it just didn't work how it was suppose to? Maybe she was waiting for something that was never going to happen? God, she hoped that she was wrong about this. "You got the . . . got the rings?" she heard Opie whisper back to Jax behind him.

"What?" he asked, his face completely serious.

Savannah was ready to hit her brother before seeing him give the ring to Opie. The five of them all shook their head chuckling as Opie took them and turned back to Lyla. Tara wasn't as mean as Jax as she just gave the ring to the bride without making a joke about it. "With this ring, I vow my love." Lyla started as she put the ring on Opie's hand. "I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife . . . and old lady." she said to him happily as she looked up at him. She was serious about this, that much was clear. Savannah wiped her eyes as she looked at Juice again. He gave her a small thumbs up before getting Danny to wave to her. She shook her head at them before looking back at Opie and Lyla.

She studied Opie for a long moment. She knew that this had to be hard for him. After loosing Donna, she had seen how hard it was for him to move on with his life. He barely saw his kids as it was, and now he was getting married again. She had to wonder how he was dealing with everything and if his heart was really in this. She knew that he did care for Lyla, but she couldn't help but wonder if he really loved her. "With this ring, I vow my love." he started as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "And I promise always to cherish and protect you." Opie went on to say to her. He looked conflicted about something now, and it seemed only Tara and Savannah were able to pick up on it. They knew that the last part hit home for Opie since he couldn't keep Donna safe like he had promised her he would.

"What else?" Jax whispered behind him, obviously knowing that there was more.

Savannah had heard this part a dozen of times to know it just as well as the boys. She giggled seeing Opie roll his eyes at Jax. "And treat you as good as my leather and . . ." he paused as the other Sons joined in. "Ride you as much as my Harley." everyone said out as they all finished the vow.

The girls laughed as the cheering and clapping started again. Savannah's eyes found Juice again and laughed seeing him clapping Danny's hands for him. He was only a day in to being a father, and he was already better than she would have expected for him to be. "By the power invested in me by the laws of the Wahewa and the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. Have at it." he laughed as he finished. Tara, Jax, and Savannah all clapped with everyone else as Opie and Lyla kissed, sealing the deal finally.

#%$##%$#

By the time it gotten dark, Danny had fallen asleep. She opted on going home, but she had come with Juice. She had to leave with Juice, and she couldn't do that when he had left with some of the others to take care of the Russian problem. With the new sheriff checking all the cars that came and went, she wouldn't get away with leaving without Juice with her. So she stayed and talked to Tara while letting Danny sleep. By the time Juice had come back, Savannah was out on the dance floor swaying back and forth slowly with a sleeping Danny in her arms. He watched them as he sat down beside Jax. "It's done. We dumped the bodies and headed back." he told him as he kept his eyes on Savannah and Danny. He hated leaving them here alone, but he had to do what would keep them safe in the long run.

Jax nodded his head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was done and over with as far as he knew now. He followed Juice's eyes to see Savannah and Danny and smiled weakly at the sight of them. Savannah deserved this. She deserved being happy like she was with Juice and Danny. He knew that something was missing though. "So when are you gonna step up and pop the question to her?" he asked him as he motioned to his sister. He knew how Savannah felt about Juice, and it was clear to anyone how Juice felt about her. They had a kid together now, Juice would have to step up and make it clear where they stood.

Juice looked at him surprised. He hadn't once thought about that before he said it. Marry Savannah? Could he even do that? Dating her was one thing, but marrying her? He could barely say he loved her before, it took him going to prison to finally say it. How was he suppose to propose to her? He didn't even know if he could think the words, let alone say them to her. "I don't even know if she wants to marry me, man. Hell, I don't even know if I can say the words to her." he confessed to him. He wasn't lying to him either. They had never talked about marriage before. He didn't even know if she wanted to get married at all.

Jax scoffed at that. If he knew anything, it was his sister. He could still remember when she was little having a whole scrap book about how she wanted her wedding to be. Their mom had helped her make it when she wasn't busy with the club stuff. He had completely forgotten about it until he saw it in the storage unit awhile back. "She use to have this scrapbook when she was a kid. Mom helped her make it. It was all about how she wanted her perfect dream wedding to be. She had it down to a key. She even had a picture of what ring she wanted in it." Jax said over to him as he remembered the book. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered how Savannah would show it to him constantly. "She does want to get married, Juice. She's just waiting for the right guy to ask her." he told him as he looked over to him. He wanted Juice to understand that he wasn't lying about this or making it up.

He sighed before looking over at the two. They were his family. She was his girl, and Danny was his kid. Maybe Jax was right? Maybe it was about time he stepped up and made it official with Savannah? Course, that would mean he'd have to utter the words at all first. He watched Savannah laughing as she danced with Danny before turning to look at Jax beside him. "Any chance I can get a look at that book?" he asked him. Jax studied him over for a second before chuckling and clapping him on the shoulder nodding his head. Juice spared another look to Savannah and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a date to impress on the dance floor." he chuckled to the blond beside him before jumping up to his feet. He made a show of fixing himself up before heading over to them.

Savannah jumped when an arm wrapped around her. She looked up and smiled seeing Juice standing there. She was starting to think he wasn't coming back. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on both her lips and Danny's head. "I was afraid you ditched us." she laughed as she smiled back at him. He stroked her cheek, returning her smile with one goofy smile of his own. She rested her head on his chest as the three of them swayed back and forth on the dance floor together.

Juice kissed her head as he held her and Danny closer to him. This was how it was always suppose to be. Savannah, Danny, and him. This was his family, and he finally had them back in his arms for the first time. "I would never do that." he whispered to her as he kissed her head. He couldn't imagine himself doing anything different. He didn't want anything else. He just wanted Savannah and Danny, and now it was time to make that clear to her. He wanted to make them happy, give them both the live that they deserved to have. He knew that they deserved better than him, but he was too selfish to give either of them up. He had to move them forward as a family, not backwards.


	3. Being Strong For You

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 59

#%^$^%^%*

The next morning, Savannah woke up naked and alone. She only knew that she hadn't dreamed the day before because of the familiar soreness she had. Juice had certainly made up for his absence once Danny had fallen asleep for the night. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she laid up, holding the sheet to her chest as she looked around the room. She smiled at the sight of his things all moved back in. The room was now a mess thanks to last night, but she welcomed it for once. She was brought back from her thoughts at the sound of Danny's crying. Back to reality, she guessed. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on before leaving the room.

She was pulling her robe closed tighter as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway upon seeing Juice trying to calm down a fussy Danny. She sighed, smiling seeing that she was needed. "Here, let me." she said out as she crossed the room and held out her arms for him to give the baby to her. He sighed, knowing that he had to admit defeat. He watched as she seemed to light up just having Danny in her arms. "There's my big boy. Are you giving daddy problems? Come on, you gotta give him a chance. He's new at this, he can't be as awesome as mommy." she giggled as she rocked him in her arms. She still couldn't believe that he was already seven months old. It seemed like just yesterday she was holding him for the first time.

Juice scoffed, even if he knew that she was joking. He might be a little behind, but he knew that he could get a hang of this. Course, it's be a lot easier if the kid didn't start wailing the second he had picked him up. He immediately started giggling when Savannah had him though. "Whatever, Sav. I'm gonna go get ready. I've got a shift in a couple hours, and I wanted to get my hair shaved and shower before I go." he told her as he brushed himself off and looked around for his jacket and keys. He had put up enough with the teasing about his hair from, not only the guys, but from Savannah too. He knew that it was time for it to go.

She was looking for Danny's baby food in the cabinets when he came up behind her. She smiled as he reached over her head and got the one she was reaching for for her. She turned and took it from him, stretching up to give him a quick kiss before slipping by him. "Thank you, baby. And that's fine. I'm just gonna take Danny to his doctor's appointment with Tara in a little while. We'll drop by the garage to give you lunch." she told him as she got Danny strapped into his high chair. She knew that Juice didn't know that there was a doctor's appointment, she hadn't been able to tell him.

He straightened up at the mention of the appointment though. He glanced over at her confused, wondering why this was the first time he was hearing about it. She sighed and motioned to the wall. He looked over and saw that today's date was circled on the calendar saying 'Danny's check up' on it. He sighed, not knowing how he had missed that. "I can skip the hair cut and shower and go with you before work." he said as he dropped his keys back on the counter. He was ready to drop anything for them, he didn't want to miss anymore of his son's life than he already had.

Savannah sighed as she took the seat in front of the high chair. She knew that he would want to come, but she also knew that he had to get back on a regular schedule. As much as she wanted him there, she knew it'd be better if he sat this one out. She just hoped that he would let it go. "Juice, go get your hair cut. We'll be fine. We're just going in to see Tara for a check up. You can come next time." she told him. She made a face to Danny as she started feeding him his food. He was fussy as usual, but at least he was starting to eat. "I think he's starting to teeth. I'm just going in to see if Tara can tell." she went on to explain to him. It was the least she could do since she was asking him not to come with them.

He sighed as he watched them. He knew Savannah didn't understand it, he couldn't blame her for not getting it. He didn't care about falling back into routine. He just wanted to be with his family. He had already missed out on enough of Danny's life, he didn't want to miss out on anymore of it. Even if that meant just going to check ups. "I still want to go, Sav." he told her with a sigh. He didn't want to be left out of this stuff, not anymore. He just wanted to do the things he was suppose to do, like take Danny to a check up with Savannah.

She sighed as she left her spot in front of Danny to go over to him. She knew that he was serious about wanting to go, but she could handle this one. She knew that he had other things to do, and she wanted him to do them. She reached up and touched his cheek, stroking the skin of his face. "We'll be fine, Juice. Just go get your hair cut, we'll come by the shop afterwards and tell you all about it. I promise." she told him, just hoping that he gave in and just agreed to sit this one out this time. He could come next time, she knew she couldn't get him to sit out more than once, but he had other thing he needed to do.

After a minute of holding out, he finally sighed and nodded his head. She gave him a small smile knowing that he was giving in and she stretched up and kissed him. She giggled when he deepened the kiss, pulling her against him. He never could get enough of her, especially not after a year of not having her. He couldn't touch her, let alone kiss her. It had been pure torture for him. When she felt his hand slip under her robe and between her legs, she knew that she needed to pull away. "Later, Juice. The baby's watching us." she told him as she slipped out of his hold and fixed her robed before going back over to finish feeding Danny his food. He sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, before nodding his head. He kissed her cheek before going to get ready to go.

%$#%$#%^$

After his check up, Savannah brought Danny down to the garage to see Juice. Since she had started to show in her pregnancy, Gemma had made her help her in the office instead of working on the cars. Even after Danny was born she had stuck to the office work to help her mom out since she had no one else to. They were thankful for Chucky and his fake fingers, but even then there was only so much he could do. She parked her car and climbed out of it before going to retrieve Danny from the back seat. She pulled him out of his carrier and looked around to see if she could find Juice anywhere outside. She smiled as she spotted him working on a bike next to Unser.

"When was the last time you rode this thing?" Juice asked the old cop beside him.

"I think I had hair." Unser said back after a minute of thinking.

She found herself laughing as she heard the end of their conversation. Upon hearing her laughter, Juice looked up and smiled at the sight of them. He put down the piece from the bike in his hands before wiping them off. He left Unser and moved to her side, kissing her head as he wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, baby. How was the trip to the doc?" he asked her as he smiled down at his little boy. He was half asleep in his carrier. She set it down on the table and took him out so Juice could get a better look at him. She was briefly worried about him waking up, but he looked content right where he was now. He smiled weakly as he stroked the baby soft skin of Danny's cheek. He couldn't get over how cute this kid was, but then again? This was Savannah's kid after all.

She gave him a small smile before giving Unser a quick wave. She noticed Tig and Bobby talking a little bit over from them and gave them a little wave too before pulling Juice off to the side. She didn't want all the loud noise to wake Danny up from his nap. "He's perfectly healthy, and he's starting to teeth." she whispered to him as they crossed the lot and moved to the picnic tables. She glanced down at Danny to see that he was fully asleep now, sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. He was drooling a bit, but she was use to that by now.

Juice helped her up onto the table before settling down beside her. Savannah carefully shifted Danny around in her arms so she was cradling him now. He had certainly gotten bigger since the pictures she had given him while he was inside. "So what does that mean? Do we have to do anything since he's teething?" he asked her. He didn't have a clue about how to raise a kid. He knew that all of this was new for Savannah too, but she had been getting use to it for seven months now. Not to mention that she had previous experiences with babysitting Abel and Opie's two kids.

She rocked Danny gently in her arms. Tara had given her a list of things she had to do now that Danny was teething. She knew she'd have to get to the store after visiting Juice, but she might as well wait until Danny's nap was over to do that. "She gave me a list of toys and foods to get him. I left it in the baby bag in the car. I think I might go to the store after he wakes up and get them." she whispered to him, trying to keep her voice down for Danny's sake. She knew how hard it was to get him to sleep in the first place, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up when he finally is sleeping.

He nodded as he watched how she was with Danny. She had gotten good at this quick, that was for sure. He had no doubt that she would be a good mom though, he had called it from the beginning. Just watching how she was with Danny now? It only proved his point more. He knew that she was going to be a natural at this, and he was right. She was. "I'll stop by after my shift and pick them up. Just leave the list with me before you head home." he offered, just wanting to do something to feel like he was involved in this. She had already made him miss the appointment, he wanted to do something.

She saw the desperation in his eyes, he needed to do this. As much as she wanted to tell him not to worry about it, she nodded her head regardless. She knew that she couldn't just keep pushing him out, no matter how easier it was for her to do that. "Um, yeah, that'd be great. I'll leave the list for you before I go." she told him. "So, are you hungry for lunch? I packed something for you in the car." she told him as she made a motion toward her car. Kozik had fixed it up for her while the guys were inside doing time. She had wanted to just look for a cheap one, but he had insisted.

He was about to tell her that lunch sounded really great to him when Phil came out from the club. Savannah looked up to see the worried expression on his face. "Jax is on the bar line, he's looking for Clay. It doesn't sound good." he told them both. Juice and Savannah shared a quick look before nodding and getting up. Juice helped her down from the table, giving her and Danny one last look before going inside to see what was going on. Savannah shifted Danny back around so he was resting on her shoulder before heading back over to the garage with Phil behind her.

She went inside and went right over to Tig and Bobby. They both smiled upon seeing her and Danny. She glanced back at Phil and sighed. "Go find Clay." she told him. He didn't hesitate to nod and leave to go do what she said. She waited until he was gone before turning back to Tig and Bobby. "Jax is on the bar line looking for Clay. Juice went in to see what was going on, but the prospect said it was bad." she explained to them both, and just like that, they were off with a quick kiss to her cheek and a ruffle of her hair. She hurried back to the club house as fast as she could without waking Danny up. The last thing any of them needed was for Danny to be crying off the top of his lungs right now.

She went inside and saw that some of the guys were now crowded around the bar. Juice was the first to look up. He went over to her almost immediately after seeing her. "Just club stuff, babe. You should go lay Danny down in my old room." he told her as he moved her toward the dorm rooms. He knew better to let her know when something bad was going on club related. She was involved when it effected her family, and he knew this was one of those times, but he didn't want her to worry just yet about it. He just wanted to be the protector of his family for once. Savannah had been alone all this time, he wanted to step up for her and the baby. He just didn't know how to yet.

She sighed, looking back at the guys before nodding her head. She was about to go down the hallway that led to the dorms when Tig and Clay came inside. She and Juice both paused as they looked back to see Clay answering the phone. "What do they want?" they heard him answer the phone. A few seconds went by before he spoke up, meaning that Jax had been talking on the other end of the line. "That's gonna take a few hours." he told him. It wasn't long before he slammed the phone done, making it clear to them all that whatever the other person had said wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Pack up, we've got to get Jax and Opie. Tig, call Kozik and Happy, see how fast they can get those guns there." he ordered them as he moved and went to go get himself ready to leave. The others followed suit and went to go do as he said to do.

Juice looked back at Savannah, immediately noticing her worried expression looking back at him. Jax was her big brother, and Opie might as well be too. He sighed and grabbed her hand, tugging her down to his old room. He still kept some spare clothes here in case of situations like this and he needed some new clothes quick. He knew that she had stored spare diapers and wipes in here too in case of baby emergencies. He sat her on the end of his bed and knelt in front of her, touching her cheek to get her to look at him. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be okay. We're going to get Jax and Opie back, I promise." he told her, as he stroked her cheek. He gave her a weak smile when she nodded her head, telling him that she was okay. He nodded, hesitating for another moment, before getting up to change his shirt.


	4. Deciding To Take A Step

Thanks for the reviews! Though I'm not feelings the love. Reviews are always wanted and welcomed! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Danny and Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 60

%$#%^$#$

Savannah was coming back out to the bar room upon hearing all the commotion. Danny had woken up from his nap just after Juice left with the guys to go get Jax and Opie back from the the Russians. She had been changing Danny's diaper when she had heard the police sirens and fire engines outside. She came out of the hallway to see that there was a full room, police, firemen, and the guys all now accounted for. She spotted Juice and hurried to his side, wanting to be close to him. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered to him as he got to his side. He shrugged, not knowing anymore than she did. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good. That was for sure.

Juice moved in front of her slightly, wanting her behind him and out of range of anything. He, along with the rest of the guys, didn't trust the new sheriff, and they sure as hell didn't like him one bit either. He didn't want to chance of Danny and Savannah getting hurt because this guy wanted to make a point to the club though. Hell would have to freeze over before he let this guy hurt his family. "You made your point." Clay said out to the sheriff. They didn't have time for this, they had to go get Jax and Opie back, preferably alive if they could. "Now it's time for you and the campfire girls to get the hell out." he said out as he moved forward and leaned against the bar counter. He wanted the sheriff to know that he didn't fear him, but make it clear to him that he wasn't going to take the harassment either.

Savannah looked between Clay and the sheriff, immediately noticing the dislike for the other that they had. She had only met the sheriff a few times since he had gotten to Charming, and he hadn't seemed that bad. He had actually been nice to her. Now though, now he just seemed cruel and like he needed to prove something to the Sons. She knew what that was too. He needed to prove who ran this town, and prove that it was him. "There's no brothers on your wall. What's up with that?" he asked back to Clay as he motioned back to the wall of mug shots. The boys took pride in their arrests, Juice was even up there twice, but the sheriff was right.

There was no black men on the wall. The darkest ones on the wall behind him were Juice and Happy. That wasn't saying much either since Juice had lost most of his tan while they were locked away. "What's up is not having any brothers on the wall." Piney piped in, trying to make a joke out of the situation, which might not have been the smartest of moves that they could have done. "We got no problem with color." Clay spoke up, not wanting this situation to get any worse than it already was. The more time the sheriff stayed here, the longer time it took to get to Jax and Opie and get them home safe and sound and in one piece. Not to mention get them back alive and breathing too.

"As long as it stays out of Charming." he added in, knowing exactly how things worked in this town.

He wasn't stupid or blind, he knew how things worked with the MC. Savannah's attention was pulled as Danny started to get fussy in her arms. He was always cranky after a nap, and now couldn't have been more worse of a time for him to be fussy. Juice glanced back at them when he heard Danny, just wanting to make sure he was okay. He wished that they weren't here for this, but it wasn't like she could take him and leave now. "Just do what you got to do." Clay spoke up, his annoyance with the sheriff clear now. He glanced over at his step daughter and his grandson and sighed, his thoughts similar to Juice's about not wanting her to be here for this.

They all stood in silence as the sheriff walked around in front of them. Their eyes followed him as he stopped in front of the church doors and felt the wall. "No. This . . . this feels warm." he said out, his hand pressed against the wall. Savannah looked around and saw all the guys tense up. This didn't look good. "Might be electrical. Come here a second." he said over to one of the firemen, reaching out to take the ax from him. He glanced back at the Sons before raising the ax up and swinging it into the wall. Juice immediately reached out an arm, keeping Savannah behind him. As if he knew something was wrong, Danny started crying at the top of his lungs as he sheriff continued to swing away at the wall of mug shots.

"Oi, you piece of shit!" Chibs shouted.

They were all itching to do something, wanting to defend their home. They couldn't do anything though, they couldn't risk being sent back to prison. The sheriff took the ax to the window then, the glass shattering to the floor. Juice was quick to move Savannah and Danny back, Bobby helping him out as he pulled her back as well. If this guy was asking for a death wish, he was doing a good job of it. Danny's crying only got worse as Eli kicked open the church doors. He looked back and gave the Sons a smug look before he went inside. Savannah grabbed onto Juice's arm, wanting him to know she was there for him as they watched on as the sheriff took he ax to their table. "Juice, get them outside." Clay said over to him as he motioned to Savannah and Danny. He was quick to nod as he moved them out, only looking back once to see them tearing apart the clubhouse. It was official, this was the worst day of their lives. Their home was ruined.

#%%^$%^

After getting Danny and Savannah settled in the office with Gemma and Unser, Juice went back to others to see the damage. He had stayed with the girls for a few minutes, just long enough to help Savannah get Danny calmed down. She had him hold him and rock him gently in his arms. It had taken some coaching on her part, but he had gotten a hang of it soon enough and he had been able to calm Danny down enough to get him to stop crying. At least his face wasn't red anymore. That had to be a good sign. Gemma, Unser, and Savannah with Danny, stood off to the side as Eli informed the boys of the damage. "Fire chief found nine code violations. You got thirty days to fix it. It's a good thing there wasn't a fire, huh?" he went on to taunt the boys before turning to Clay. "I'm willing to work with you, Clay. Figure out the boundaries that keep us both happy. But you pushed me to this. And I strongly suggest you guys don't do it again." he warned him before he turned to the rest of the boys, wanting to make the warning clear to them all too.

As soon as the squad cars were all gone, the boys turned and headed for their bikes. Juice paused briefly to kiss Savannah's cheek and Danny's head before hurrying off to join the others at the bikes. Savannah sighed as she raised up Danny's hand to wave back to Juice, telling him to say goodbye to daddy. Clay ripped up the papers in his hands, passing them to Unser as he hurried by him and the girls. Gemma pulled Savannah along with her to get into the shade. They paused briefly to watch the guys riding off, hopefully to return with Jax and Opie alive with them. Savannah waited until they were all gone before taking out her phone and making the calls to Lyla and Tara to get their butts down to the clubhouse. She knew that if it was Juice, she'd want someone to make sure she was there.

#%^$^$^&%

The two girls had arrived in no time and soon it was the four women then waiting for the boys to return. It felt like hours had gone by before they heard the familiar rumbling of the bikes coming into the lot. They stopped in front of the club house, not even bothering to park in their spaces. "Jax?" Tara called out when she didn't see him right away. Savannah carried Danny over to Juice as he was pulling off his helmet. He seemed to light up at the sight of them coming toward him. She looked over to see Tara throwing her arms around Jax. He looked over the brunette's shoulder to his sister as Juice took Danny from her and gave her a small nod, telling her that he was alright.

She gave him a small nod back before looking back at Danny and Juice. He had put his sun glasses on their son, which only made the baby boy have a giggling fit as he bounced him in his arms. He climbed off his bike, pulling her under his free arm as he supported a giggling Danny in the other, and led her inside with the others. "I told you he'd be fine, Sav." he whispered to her as he kissed her head. He was beaming, knowing that he had come through for her. Even if they weren't the ones to technically save Jax and Opie, they had been the ones to bring them home. She was proud of him, he could see that much in her eyes when she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Clay led the way inside the clubhouse, Jax following in behind him. The happy mood was lost as they all took in the damaged sight of the room. This was going to take a lot of hard work to even get it a fraction of the way finished. The place was completely trashed. Juice helped Savannah over some of the debris, keeping a hold around her waist as he kept her and Danny close to him. The last thing he needed was one of them getting hurt. "Ugh." Clay said out as he cleaned off one of the mug shots of John Teller. "You get a crew in here tomorrow, start fixing it up." he said back to Jax, who nodded in return. He looked back Jax and saw Juice helping Savannah behind the bar as they helped Piney clear off the counter.

"I have some good news." Tara announced.

They all turned, not expecting for her to speak up. Savannah looked past her to her brother and saw that even he was confused on what she was doing. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She was hoping it was good since Tara had picked a ring out from her pocket and slipped it onto her finger before holding up her hand. It was an engagement ring. "We're engaged." she said out to everyone. Savannah, despite seeing her brother's discomfort, lit up upon hearing the news. It was about time, she was wondering when her brother was going to grow a pair and propose to her.

Juice looked down at Savannah, watching how she lit up. Once Jax and Tara had pulled apart from their kiss, she took Danny over to them to congratulate them both. As the girls gushed over the ring, Jax looked over them to Juice. The two shared a knowing look as they watched the two girls. Juice would have to man up soon and do something about his current relationship status with Savannah. He watched as Savannah made faces at Danny to get him giggling. He still had on his sun glasses, which seemed to get everyone laughing. They deserved everything they wanted, and he wanted to be the one to give them that. He wanted to be the one they needed, the one that they relied on. He was going damn well try his best at it too. That was a promise.


	5. The Real Problem

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this story, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 5

%#%$#^$

Juice had made a point of waking up early the next morning. He knew that he would need to get going soon to help out with the repairs for the clubhouse, but he wanted to watch over Savannah and Danny for a while before he left. Today was the day, he was gonna ask her to marry him. It was just a matter of when he was going to ask her, and how he was going to ask her. He was sitting in the nursery beside Danny's crib. He had been watching him sleep, but now he was looking down at the little velvet black box in his hand. He had gotten it after Savannah took Danny home for his second nap.

He had seen the ring and knew right away that it was Savannah. It was an Astley Clarke 18 carat white gold diamond Bow Ring. He knew that it didn't look like every other engagement ring because it was shaped as a bow, and he knew she would like that about it. Now he just needed to figure out when to give it to her. He glanced over at Danny and knew that she would die of happiness if she used him to propose to her. Maybe he could do it over dinner tonight? That would work, wouldn't it? She'd love that, he thought to himself. She wouldn't see it coming, and that was his advantage.

He wanted to do something special to make up for not being there when she needed him the most. He wanted to make up for the fact that someone else was there when it should have been him the last seven months. Hell, even before that. He should have been here for the entire pregnancy, but there was no dwelling on that now. He was here now, and she seemed to be happy just knowing that. Still, he felt like a let down and he needed to do something for her to show her that he was all in for this. He wasn't going to get tired of it halfway through and walk out like he knew some of the guys did. Like his dad did. He wasn't his father, and he wanted her and Danny to both know that.

The sound of Danny starting to cry brought him back from his thoughts. He knew that Savannah would be here in seconds if she heard Danny getting fussy. He closed the velvet box in his hand and pocketed it as he stood up. He hovered over the crib and reached inside, lifting up a fussy Danny from inside. "Hey, buddy. Hey, shh. It's okay. Daddy's got you." he said as he rocked the infant in his arms like Savannah had taught him too. Unfortunately nothing happened right away. He kept crying, not even seeming to realize that Juice was holding him. He was starting to panic, not knowing what to do to calm him down.

He didn't want Savannah to come in and rescue him though. He wanted to prove to her that he could handle this just as well as she could. He tried to remember everything she had told him to do before. He rubbed the baby's back like she had taught him to, rocking him gently in his arms. There wasn't a stench coming from him, so he was hoping that meant that he didn't need to be changed. Maybe we was hungry? That could be it. He was about to go and get one of his bottles ready when he noticed that the crying had stopped. He looked down to see that Danny had fallen back asleep, content on sucking on thumb as he rested his head on Juice's shoulder like he was. A smiled formed on his lips then. He had done it, Danny had stopped crying. He had gotten Danny back to sleep on his own without Savannah's help.

He carefully lowered him back down into the crib and moved his little stuffed Simba closer to him. He chuckled watching him snuggle right into the toy. Once he was sure Danny wouldn't be waking up again, he slipped out of the room and went to leave. He left a smidge of the door opened so the room wasn't completely dark as he slipped out and headed off back to his and Savannah's room. He was hoping that Savannah would still be sleeping. He didn't want to wake her on his way out, but he had no such luck. He looked over at the bed to see her looking back at him tiredly. "Was that Danny crying?" she asked out to him, her voice soft and cracked from just waking up. She was obviously still half asleep, but she was wired now to wake up at the sound of Danny crying.

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of their bed. He then reached over and brushed back her hair, moving it away out of her face. She gave him a tired smile as she leaned into his touch. He stroked her cheek, smiling back down at her. "Yeah, but I got it under control. He's back to sleep in his crib. I've got to get to the warehouse. We're starting repairs today." he told her quietly. He knew that he didn't need to whisper, but he could tell that she was still half asleep. He knew that he should let her get back to sleep, but he wanted to see her before he left for the day. She nodded tiredly as she snuggled back into her pillow, letting her eyes flutter close. He gave her a weak smile, wishing that he could just climb back into bed and hold her while they slept. He missed just holding her. He knew that he needed to get going though. "I'll see you later, Sav. Save me a plate for dinner." he whispered to her before leaning over and kissing her quickly before pulling back. With one last look back at her, he turned and left the room to let her sleep.

%$#^$^&%&

Savannah had gone to drop some late lunch off for Juice. He had texted her and told her that something happened and he'd be held up for a while. She had thought that meant that they'd be doing repairs longer than they thought, but to her surprise? He wasn't even there. She carried a babbling Danny inside to see that they guys had gotten a lot done. She was looking around for any sign of Juice, but she found only Chibs and Kozik instead. "Any chance one of you two know where my old man is?" she asked out to them both as she adjusted Danny in her arms. She stopped in front of them soon enough and rested him on her hip.

They both looked up from what they were doing to see her coming in with Danny. Both men seemed to light up upon seeing them. Kozik put down the hammer he was using and straightened up before heading over to them. "Sorry, Sav, he got picked up by Roosevelt when he was out with Chibs. Bogus charges, he'll be out in an hour or so." he told her as he approached her and Danny. He smiled as he waved to the infant, making him giggle and clap his hands excitedly. He probably didn't even know what he was excited about, but Kozik's funny face just made him giggle.

Chibs watched the three closely. He had seen Kozik trying to squeeze his way into Danny and Savannah's lives, but he knew that he hadn't gotten in. Juice had left big shoes to fill, and Kozik didn't even appear on her radar trying to fill them. They were Juice's family, and they intended to stay his family. "Ye need anythin', lass?" he asked out to her, reminding Kozik that he was there. Chibs had Juice's back, especially when it came to helping him defend what was his when he wasn't around to.

Kozik took a step back away from her, giving Chibs a look as if to tell him he knew where the line was. He knew better to cross another brother's old lady. Feelings aside, Savannah was more than just off limits now. "I was just dropping off something for Juice to eat. Seeing as he's not here though, you guys can split it." she told them as she motioned to the bag in her free hand. "How are the repairs going anyway?" she asked them as she looked around the room to see what they had been working on all day. From the look of it, they seemed to have gotten quite a lot done.

Chibs grabbed the bag from her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to inspect the contents of the bag. He passed something from the bag to Kozik before digging into the rest of the food. She shook her head laughing upon seeing them devouring her cooking. At least someone liked her cooking. "Just fine, Sav. How's the kid doing with Juice back?" Kozik asked her as he motioned to Danny in her arms. He had slept on her couch every night since the guys had went in, he knew Danny and his habits. She knew Juice hated knowing that, but there was nothing they could do about it.

She gave him a small smile and a nod of her head. She looked down at Danny and smiled upon seeing him light up. It was like he knew exactly who Kozik was talking about. She just hoped that Juice knew that Danny knew who he was. She knew that he was worried that Danny wouldn't know that he was his dad. "We had a rough start, but we're getting there. I think he'd starting to like Juice. He doesn't throw his food at him anymore at least." she told them as she bounced Danny on her hip, sticking her tongue out at him to make him giggle again. Which he did.

The two men chuckled at their friend's expense. Even at a young age, Danny was a picky kid on who he accepted in his and his mom's life and who he didn't. It took him months just to not cry when Kozik picked him up. He still didn't like him much, but he didn't cry anymore when he held him. When she told Juice that, he knew that he was secretly pleased that Danny didn't like Kozik. She looked down when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, alerting her that someone was calling her. She gave the two men a quick apologetic smile as she pulled out her phone, balancing both the phone and Danny, as she answered it and put it to her ear. "Hey, baby. I was just bringing you . . . yeah, okay . . . everything okay? You sound . . . no, uh, yeah sure. I'll put a plate for you in the fridge to heat up . . . okay. Okay, yeah. I love you too. Bye." she said into the phone before hanging up.

Kozik couldn't help but see how disappointed Savannah looked. Even if it was just for a moment, it had still been there. Whoever was on the phone with her, Juice no doubt, must have said something to disappoint her. Knowing her and Juice, it was probably just him coming home late. "Everything alright, Savvy?" he asked her when he noticed that she was staring off. Her eyes darted up at the question and she nodded her head. She didn't know why she was upset. This happened, especially with him being in the club. He was going to be late a lot, she didn't know why she cared if he made it home for dinner or not.

She wanted to say that she was just frustrated. Juice had only been home a handful of days, yet he was already leaving them hanging. It wasn't just her either. He was missing time he could be spending with Danny too. "Yeah, everything's fine. Juice just called to say he wouldn't be home for dinner and not to wait up for him. I'm sure it's nothing." she told them, giving them the best smile she could manage. She wanted to say that was the real issue, but she knew that the real problem was them. She hadn't been able to really get him alone since the first night.

She couldn't even count that since it was more taking out build up frustration than making love. He hadn't gone anywhere near her since then though, and she wasn't sure how to take that. Before he couldn't keep his hands off of her, and now it was an accomplishment just to get him alone for more than a minute. Kozik and Chibs shared a look before the blond spoke up. "Everything alright between you and Juice?" he asked her. He had seen it first hand. He knew that the first long prison sentence could do a good number on a relationship. Especially one that was already on the rocks to begin with. It'd be sad, but he wouldn't be surprised if they broke up again. Prison could change a guy, and not for the better most of the time.

She wanted to look offended by that. How dare he hint that she and Juice might be having problem? Sure, they hadn't had much time alone since he got back, but it wasn't like she never saw him ever. This was just apart of being a parent. That was the excuse she was going to stick to anyway. "Yeah, um, yeah, we're fine. I've got to. I need to feed Danny." she excused herself before hurrying off to leave. She couldn't stay there any longer or she was afraid she'd explode. The two men watched on as she left, worried for their two friends now that they knew that there was tension there.

%$#%$#%$#

Juice slipped into the room he shared with Savannah after checking in on Danny. He had wanted to be home earlier be propose to her during some fancy dinner. He had wanted it to be something special for her. A fancy dinner, candles, the whole shebang. That was the kind of proposal that she deserved to have. Church had run late with the boys though. Not to mention his run in with the new sheriff. He glanced over at the bed to see her sleeping soundly in their bed. He sighed, his heart aching just knowing the threat now looming over them. He knew he couldn't rat on the club, but he couldn't let her or the club find out about his father. He hadn't even told her about his parents. He'd mentioned his mom's cooking once, but that was as far as his past went.

He hung up his cut on the dresser and slipped off his shirt, tossing it aside in the hamper. He was working on getting his belt undone when he noticed that she was watching him. He hadn't meant to wake her up, but for all he knew she had been waiting up for him this whole time. "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. I checked on Danny, he's fast asleep in his crib." he whispered to her as he unzipped his jeans and let the drop to the floor. He stepped out of them, grabbing something out of the pocket before he tossed them over to where he had tossed his shirt.

He was left in his boxers as he slipped in under the sheets beside her. She shifted around so she was curled up against his side with his arm wrapped around her. He held her close to him as he kept the little velvet box hidden from her view. "What kept you so long? I went by the warehouse to drop off some lunch for you. Chibs and Kozik said that you got picked up by the cops. Everything alright?" she asked him tiredly as she snuggled into him more. She was worried about him, and she was looking for him to let her in. She wanted him to trust her with helping him like she trusted him to do.

He tensed at the question. He didn't want to lie to her, but it wasn't like he could tell her the truth about what had happened. He didn't want to put her in between all of this, especially since it was putting her between him and the club, her family. Jax was her blood, of course she'd pick him over him. "Nothing, just the cops being jackasses. Nothing new." he lied to her, giving her a weak smile as a way to convince her. He knew that he shouldn't have lied to her, but he didn't want to get her involved with this. He wanted to handle it on his own.

Usually he couldn't lie to her, especially since after the last incident where he had lied to her, but this was different. He just had to keep telling himself that. He tensed up as he waited on baited breath to see if she bought it or not. "You'd think they'd leave you guys alone after destroying the clubhouse." she said to him as she snuggled more into his side, getting comfortable so they could sleep. He knew that he should be happy that she believed his lie, but deep down he wished that she had called him on it. She trusted him again, and he was break that trust she was giving him, again, by lying to her about something important. "What are you holding?" she asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts from the sound of her voice.

He looked at her confused, missing what she had asked him. She motioned down to his other hand, wondering what he was holding onto and not showing her. He had completely forgotten about the velvet box in his hand. Now he was even more nervous to ask her. He had just lied to her, how could he ask her now? Well, he didn't have a choice now. She had seen the box. "Well, uh, I meant to ask you this over dinner. I figured now was better than never." he told her nervously as he held up the box. He knew right away that she knew what it was. Her eyes were already watering over with tears. "So, uh, would you, Savannah Teller, do the honor of marrying me?" he asked her as he popped the box open to reveal the ring to her. He studied her face, trying to figure out where she was leaning to for an answer.

She laid up straight, covering her mouth in shock with her hands. Her tears had fallen free down her face, staining her cheeks now. She quickly nodded her head, not trusting her voice not to crack when she whispered out a soft 'yes' to him. He looked blown away, afraid that he had heard her wrong. "Y-yes, Juice. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes!" she laughed out as a smile broke out on her face. Her smile seemed to light up the room as she moved forward and threw her arms around him. He was still in shock as she hugged him. He slowly snapped out of it as his arms closed around her smaller frame and held her to him. She had said yes. She said yes to marrying him. Maybe this night was starting to look up after all.


	6. A Surprise For Daddy

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah and Danny, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 6

#%$%$^&*

Juice was gone by morning, only having left a note saying that there was run the guys were going on for a few days and he'd be in touch. She had left him a message on her phone telling him to be careful and that they missed him. Danny had even gotten in a few babbles. She also slipped in that Danny was getting closer to talking. She knew that leaving the message would help him, comfort him when he needed it. He had told her before that hearing them on the phone was the highlight of his day when he was locked up. Just hearing them, knowing that they were waiting for him, got him through the hard times. She was just seeing if it still worked while he was out on a run.

It wasn't until Danny's first nap did she hear from him. She was in the middle of bringing up the clean laundry when he finally called her back. She lit up when she saw that it was him calling her. She dropped everything she was doing to answer the phone. _"Hey, baby. Sorry it took so long to call back. We've been busy up here." _he told her. She could practically feel his smile through the phone. He missed them both, and he hated leaving before Savannah was awake. He hadn't been about to wake her up though. He liked watching her sleep, and he happened to like his parts all functional and in place.

"It's fine. Did you get our message?" she asked him softly.

She did not want to be loud enough to wake up Danny. It was already hard enough to get him to sleep, but it was a lot harder to actually keep him asleep most of the time. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him chuckling on the other end of the phone though. "_Yeah, I got the message. I'm keeping that on my phone by the way_." he told her, chuckling to himself as he remembered the message. He had gotten use to hearing their voices over the phone, and he was happy when he heard the message they had gave him earlier. It definitely got him through being away from them. He loved hearing them talk to him on the message.

"You do that. When do you think you'll be home?" she asked him as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder while carried her and Juice's laundry up to their room.

He sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to go over well. It was bad enough that he had been leaving before they woke up and coming home after they went to bed, but now he wasn't even doing that since he was out of town. _"I don't know, baby. It depends on how this deal goes down. We might be a couple of days."_ he told her, though he wished that he could tell her something differently. He didn't like disappointing her, and he knew that him always being away was doing that. He wasn't even there to really celebrate them being engaged. For god sake, he didn't even get to propose properly because he was late to get home. She deserved better than what he's been giving her.

"That's fine. We'll be here when you get home." she told him.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He wished her could do something to make it up to her, but he didn't know what he could do. He couldn't leave early and go home to her, Clay needed him here with the others. Speaking of Clay, he was waving him to come back over. _"Hey, sorry. I've got to go, baby. Clay's calling me over. Give a kiss to Danny for me. Love you, bye." _he told her quickly before hanging up. He hadn't even waited for her to say that she loved him back. She sighed as she ended the call and put down her phone. She dropped down on the bed with a huff, setting the basket on her lap and crossing her arms over it.

She rested her head on top of her arms, staring off, before she held out her hand and admired her engagement ring. She loved that fact that it didn't look like an usual engagement ring. She liked that most about it, not to mention that Juice knew enough to pick one like this one for her. She couldn't help but think that it looked familiar to her, she just couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before. She was torn from her thoughts from the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She hurried to get downstairs before the knocking woke up Danny. She finally got to the door after a minute and opened it to find Kozik standing on the other side. "Hey, Kozik. What's up?" she said to him, giving him a a small smile. She wished that he was Juice instead, but she wasn't going to be mean to him just because he wasn't.

It wasn't his fault Clay picked Juice to go instead of Kozik, or well, it was since Kozik messed up their gun shipment the other day. Juice had told her about it while they were falling back to sleep that night. "I know Juice is out of town on the run. I just wanted to make sure you and the little guy were alright." he told her with a weak smile as he moved past her to go inside of the house. She sighed, closing the door behind him. She knew that Kozik was use to just being able to come in, but things were different now that Juice was home. He couldn't just come into their home without being invited in first.

She wasn't thinking that just because Juice was home, but she knew it was for the best anyway. Kozik wasn't Danny's father, nor a relative of Danny's, and he wasn't her fiance like Juice was. Juice was the one who was suppose to check on them and be there when they needed him. Unfortunately, he hadn't been home long enough to do any of those things for her and Danny, but she wasn't about to tell Kozik that. Besides, it was probably nothing. "Um, Danny's sleeping right now. We're fine though, thanks, Kozik. We're just waiting for Juice to come back." she whispered to him, not wanting to speak too loud in case they woke up Danny on accident. She was hoping that Kozik got the hint.

He nodded his head, knowing how Danny was when it came to his naps. She looked away when she realized that Kozik got it. He had been witness to a few failed attempts to get Danny to nap before. He knew his sleeping habits, something that Juice didn't yet. He hadn't been home long enough to know. "Yeah, okay. I just wanted to make sure." he told her as he looked around the room. It was clean, like Juice hadn't even really made an impression on it yet with his stuff. Granted there was some stuff, like his clothes and things like that, but even that was just barely. "I see Juice hasn't had the time to really make a mess of the whole place yet." he noted to her.

Savannah blushed and looked away. She felt like she needed to defend Juice, like Kozik had been slamming him in some way. She was sure the comment was harmless, but it was like second nature for her to defend Juice to anyone who talked bad about him. She didn't know why, but it didn't matter to her, she'd defend him until she's blue in the face. She knew that he would do the same for her too. "Juice isn't a slob like some people are. He knows that I want the house clean, so he picks up after himself." she defended him as she started picking up Danny's toys to keep her occupied. She couldn't just stand there doing nothing. She needed to be moving and doing something.

Kozik sighed watching her. He knew that she always cleaned when she was nervous, and something about Juice being away was freaking her out. He didn't know why, it wasn't like Juice made the mistake of going near any girls while on a run. He had made that mistake before and he nearly lost Savannah. The kid wasn't about to make that mistake again. "Sav, I'm sure that . . . what's that on your hand?" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the band shinning from her finger. She wasn't trying to hide it from anyone, especially not him, but there it was for all to see. Normally he would have just brushed it off, it didn't look like an engagement ring, but it was on _that_ finger.

She was confused at first what he meant, but then she realized what finger he was staring at with that horrified look. She blushed and looked away. "It's, um, it's an engagement ring. Juice proposed last night." she told him nervously. She had come to realize while they were living together that Kozik had feelings for her, but she couldn't return them. She loved Juice with all her heart. She had a kid with Juice, and now she was going to marry him. She was forever going to be Juice's. There was no changing that, and she didn't want to. Juice was the man that she loved, and not even Kozik could change that.

She didn't want to hurt him though. That was the last thing she wanted to do after all he did to keep her and Danny safe while Juice couldn't. Juice was back now though, and she didn't need Kozik's help anymore. If she and Danny needed anything, it would be Juice that she turned to for help. She didn't want to lead Kozik on either, but she couldn't find it in her heart to hurt him. He was a good guy, he deserved better. "Congratulations, Sav. I'm happy for you two, but why don't you look too happy?" he asked her. She flinched when he stroked her cheek. She didn't know why she flinched, but she did and he noticed it.

She moved away from him and went back to cleaning up the living room. Between the dirty clothes and Danny's toys, she was almost grateful for the day to herself so she could clean it before Juice got home. "Thanks, Koz, but I'm fine. I just really need to clean before Juice gets home," she told before looking away. ". . . if he stays for longer than five minutes that is." she muttered more to herself under her breath. She hadn't meant for him to hear that last part, but he had anyway. She didn't know why she thought he wouldn't, she was never quiet enough when she wanted to be.

Kozik's ears seemed to perk up instantly at the hint of bitterness in Savannah's voice. Obviously Juice not being home much since getting out was starting to get to her. He knew that Savannah would gladly wait for Juice, but a woman could only wait so long before she snapped. He could tell that Savannah was hitting her boiling point too. "You two having some problems?" he asked her as he watched her move around the room cleaning. She cleaned when she was nervous, he had picked up on that while she was pregnant. She was also trying to avoid him and his questions on about her and Juice. That was obvious enough, even to him.

She stopped as a picture of her and Juice came into sight. It was one Jax had taken at Fun Town of them before the secret of them came out. He had been looking through his phone and found it. She sat down on the couch and smiled weakly as she picked it up. Both of them were laughing and Juice had her over his shoulder. He had just won one of the games, the one where you hit the bell to test your strength. He had won her a giant bear, she still had it to this day. She traced their smiling face, subconsciously envious of the two happy people in the picture. They were happy and care-free. They didn't have to worry about a house or taking care of a baby.

Now she could barely get Juice to stay in the house with them for more than five minutes. He was gone for over a year, but he didn't seem to want to be with them. Besides the proposal, he hadn't done anything that showed that he wanted to be here with them. Sure, he took care of them and protected them when it came to that, but he didn't seem to want to be at home with them. Not even with her. He hadn't touched her since the day he came home. She had gone over a year without his touch, and it nearly killed her. Now he was here, and she found herself still missing his touch. The brief worry that he would go to someone else for what he wanted popped into her mind. She needed to do something to keep him interested in her and their family. She just needed to figure out what.

'_He chuckled and brushed her hair back from her face. She was so beautiful to him, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before. And she was all his, the baby she was carrying was his. No one else could have her, _ever_. She wasn't just his girl anymore, she was his old lady and that meant something big. He never imagined himself getting an old lady, especially so early in his life, but he didn't regret it. Savannah was worth it, and he'd never give her up for a second. "You know, after everything, I completely forgot. You're gonna need to get a new tattoo." he told her as he traced a spot on her shoulder. Her juice box tattoo had already taken up the spot on her lower back, but her shoulder would do too._

_She laid up on his chest then, surprise clear in her eyes now. She hadn't seen that coming out of his mouth. Ever. It was one thing for them to be together, but it was another thing for her to get _that_ tattoo. There was no going back after that, not that they could really go back after getting her pregnant either. "You want me to get a crow?" she asked him, the surprise clear in her voice now. She didn't mean to sound so surprised, she knew that she would have to get one eventually, but she hadn't expected for him to ask her so soon. Technically they had just gotten back together, though, she figured that didn't really mean anything to him. They had technically been together for years, and now she was pregnant with his kid._

_In his mind, he felt like he had taken too long to ask her. He should have done it years ago in his mind. They were sneaking around though, it wouldn't have worked. There would have been too many questions. It was risky enough for her to get the juice box tattoo. Now they were out in the open though, she could get the tattoo and no one would care. "Well, yeah, I'd like to see one on you. You're my old lady, you should have one." he told her as he kept his eyes on the spot on her shoulder he was tracing. That had been the first time he had called her his old lady before, out loud at least._'

She smiled weakly as she remembered the conversation. She hadn't been able to get the tattoo there because of her pregnancy, and she had been too busy taking care of Danny to get it before, but she could get it done now. She knew that Happy was over at the garage, and she knew he would do it if she asked him to. The only thing that was holding her back, was the fact that Juice wasn't here to be with her while she got it. That was always the plan, he was going to be there with her when she got the tattoo. Of course, that would mean he would actually have to be home to come with her.

She cleared her throat and looked away as she reminded herself of that. She would have to do it on her own at this rate. The sound of Danny crying brought her back from her thoughts as she finally made up her mind. She picked up the baby monitor and turned to Kozik. "Hey, think you could wait a second and take us to the club house?" she asked him. He looked confused, but nodded his head regardless. She gave him a smile, tossing him the baby monitor, before heading upstairs to go get Danny ready to leave.

She walked into the nursery and smiled seeing Danny. She picked him up out of his crib and smiled as she bounced him on her hip. She grabbed his diaper bag that she always had ready in case of emergencies. "Hey, big boy, we're going on a little trip to see everyone. Mommy's gonna get a surprise for daddy." she told him as she crossed the room to get to the door so they could leave. She paused in the doorway, looking back with a hesitant look. "I just hope daddy's home long enough to notice it." she said sadly to no one before she shut off the light to the room and closed the door behind them. If only she knew that Kozik had heard everything over the baby monitor.


	7. A Guilty Fight

I know it's a really short chapter but I promise next chapter Savannah actually has some good scenes coming up. OMG did everyone see tonight's episode!? Poor Juice! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 7

#$^$&^%$^

Savannah was sleeping in bed when Juice got home from their trip. Danny was fast asleep in his crib, and after checking on him, he went straight to the room he shared with his soon to be wife. He still couldn't believe that she had said yes. He still couldn't believe what the sheriff wanted him to do either. He was trying not to think about it though as he pulled all of his clothes off before climbing into bed with her. He knew the second his body touched hers, that he wasn't the only one that missed her. He missed being with her, physically, just as much mentally.

He nuzzled her neck, breathing her in, before kissing the skin. He grinned as a gasp left her lips. He couldn't tell if she was still sleeping or not though. He nipped at the spot between her shoulder and her neck, a spot he knew made her moan. Which she did. Her hand came up, gripping the small amount of hair that he did have. "Juice," she breathed out, her eyes fluttering open. If she wasn't awake before, she was sure to be awake now. She looked confused to see him here, but she wasn't about to stop him.

He shifted around so he was laying on top of her. His hands slipped down her frame, tugging at the bottom of her tank top. His need for her was slowly growing stronger the more he kissed her. "I'm . . . home . . . baby." he told her in between kisses. His lips trailed back up to her lips, finally kissing her. Her body arched into his as he slipped her shirt up her body. He was trying to get it off of her. When he finally got it over her head, he tossed it across the room before he left her lips to kiss down her stomach.

Her eyes shot open, a moan leaving her lips when he did. She gripped the pillow behind her head when he nipped at her skin. He grinned against her skin, loving the fact that he could still make her act like this. He tugged off her shorts before climbing back up to her. He positioned himself in between her legs before slowly trusting into her. She cried out when he did, her head falling back as a smile graced her lips. He kissed her quickly as he found his pace. "God, I, ah, love you." he breathed out to her as he left pecks on her neck. Her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back to encourage him.

He could feel his release coming, and he was almost disappointed. He wanted this to last forever. It had been weeks since he had had her though, and he knew that he couldn't hold on for much longer. He grunted as he grabbed her thigh, hitching her leg up higher. He didn't want to leave her high and dry again though. He loved hearing her orgasim for him. Just hearing her little gasps and moans now sent him over the edge. She was his, and she was always only going to be his. "Mine," he growled into the crook of her neck. "All . . . mine," he snarled as he went harder. She cried out at she hit her orgasim then, digging her nails deeper into his skin as he kept going until he hit his own.

He pulled out of her when they both finished and rolled onto his back beside her. They were both breathing hard and covered in sweat now. She rolled over and laid on his chest, her bangs now in her eyes. He chuckled weakly as he reached up and brushed them out of her face for her. "Good morning to you too. When did you get in?" she asked him once she caught her breath. She smiled and kiss his chest before resting her chin down on her hands. She was glowing she was so happy. She had really missed him, and if she was being honest, she loved this home coming. She could get use to it if this was how he came home after every run he had to go on.

He knew that the guys were meeting in the chapel soon, but he still had a good half hour before he had to leave, and then he could come back home to her and Danny. God, he missed his family. He knew that he hadn't been the best guy to them, but he wanted to be better for them. They deserved better. He had left her alone for most of her pregnancy, and he knew the weekly visits to the prison weren't enough for her. She had come every week though, and she had even brought Danny some weeks. He remembered how he had balled his eyes out the first time he saw them come in. If he hadn't been cuffed to the table, he would have run over to them and picked them both up.

It was still amazing just to see them. He had even been able to hold Danny once he was old enough to be held with just one arm. He could still imagine every time she had come through that door too. She always dressed up nice when she came to see him. He looked her over quickly and smiled to himself. She definitely looked the best like this, that was for sure, he thought to himself. "A little while ago. Clay called church in an hour, or well, in a half hour now. I wanted to come home first and see you guys though." he told her as he reached up and stroked her cheek. He smiled weakly, having really missed being able to touch her like this. Before he could barely hold her hand, and now they had just had amazing sex, and he could touch her like this again.

She sighed upon hearing that he had to leave again, but nodded regardless. She knew what she was getting into when she first got serious with Juice. She knew what she was signing up for when she agreed to marry him. This was it. Him leaving all the time. "Um, yeah, okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Danny should be up soon." she told him as she wrapped the sheet around herself and laid up. Even if she understood, that didn't mean that she wanted to watch him leave the house without them again.

He felt bad, he knew how him leaving and being gone for all hours of the day was starting to get to her. He could see it when he looked at her. He wanted to tell her that he'd be back, but before the words left his lips, he spotted her shoulder. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. She had a crow on her back. "What the hell is that?" he accidentally snapped as he laid up, the sheet now low on his waistline. He didn't mean to snap, but it wasn't every day that he came home, had sex with, and then noticed new ink on his old lady. He wasn't sure how he had missed that before, but then again, he was kind of focused on something else at the time.

Savannah froze as she realized what he was talking about. She was able to take the bandaging off the other day, but she momentarily forgotten about it. Kozik had watched Danny while Happy gave her the tattoo. It wasn't the traditional crow tattoo, it was a bunch of little crows that formed a larger crow. It was something she really liked. "Oh, um, yeah. I got it the other day when you went on the run. I wanted to surprise you. Kozik took me and Danny down to the club so Happy could do it. He watched Danny for me while I was getting it." she explained to him, not seeing the problem at all. She didn't see it the way he did though, and she had a feeling he was going to tell her.

Of course he wasn't happy about this. Not because she got it, but because she not only got it without him there, but she took Kozik with her. Kozik watched _his_ kid while she got the crow tattoo for _him_. That was suppose to be _him_ with her, _him_ watching Danny. Not someone else, not Kozik of all people either. "You went with Kozik? Sav, we were suppose to go together when you go that. What happened to that plan?" he snapped at her as he pulled on his boxers. He didn't understand, they had made a plan on how to do this. He was suppose to be with her when she got the tattoo, not Kozik.

She looked away as she got out of the bed. She went to the dresser and looked for something to wear after her shower. She didn't understand why it was so bad that Kozik drove them to the club and back home. It wasn't like she had gotten the tattoo for him. She had gotten it for Juice, and Juice only. "I told you, I wanted to surprise you when you got back. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" she reminded him, trying to figure out why he was getting so upset about this. She couldn't see it from how he did, and neither did he with how she saw it.

He scoffed, as if he didn't believe her. She looked hurt over at him. She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her. Like she would seriously be lying to him about this. It was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard. "Obviously nothing. Just forget it, I got to get back to the clubhouse." he snapped at her. He knew that he wasn't being far to her, she didn't deserve to be snapped at like that. He knew on some level that it really didn't mean anything, but it did to him. While he was dealing with the cops on his back about ratting, she was getting his fucking crow tatto with someone else there with her.

He knew that wasn't all her fault, she had no idea about the blackmail being used against him to rat for Roosevelt. He knew that he probably should have talked to her about it, but he hadn't worked up the courage too yet. He didn't want to put her in the middle of it. Not yet at least. He was getting to the point where he wouldn't have a choice to or not anymore. After his run in with Roosevelt a while ago, things were not looking good for him. His body jumped when the bathroom door slammed shut. He looked over to see that Savannah had gone inside, not up to fighting with him again.

He knew that it wasn't fair to her, taking his stress out on her, but he couldn't help himself by doing it. It just slipped out. He hesitated on going in to make up with her, but the sound of his phone went off. He paused, debating in his head on if he should pick it up or go in after her, but in the end, he chose to pick up his phone. With one last chance at the bathroom door, the sound of water running now hitting his ears, he sighed putting the phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'm on my way there now." he said into the phone before hanging up and leaving the house. Climbing onto the bike, he spared the house he shared with his family before starting the engine and takeing off.


End file.
